


a song to keep us warm, there's such a chill

by wckdroot



Series: river song and her doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Space Wives, anytime after spyfall, because river is always with the doctor, but not really, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdroot/pseuds/wckdroot
Summary: "All anyone will ever tell you is that when the wind stands fair and the night is perfect, when you least expect it but always when you need it the most there is a song."The two things the Doctor had destroyed surrounded her.River Song and Gallifrey.In the end, she was the death of both of them.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: river song and her doctor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	a song to keep us warm, there's such a chill

  
The Doctor swept the hair away from her face as she entered the room. She looked to her side to see a silent River reading on the bed, her glasses perched on the end of her nose - she only wore them because it made her look even more sexy, according to the Doctor.

  
"What are you reading this time?"

  
"The ' _History's Finest Exploding Restaurants_ ', Sweetie."

  
"Again?"

  
Devoid of an answer as River rolled her eyes halfheartedly, the Doctor swiftly pulled her coat from her body, flinging it across the room. Then she went to take her rightful spot in River's arms.

  
"Don't even think about getting on this bed with those boots on. God knows where you've been!"

  
Any possible argument was won out by her exhaustion as she spoke a quick,

  
"Yes, wife." 

  
Today had been too much and right now she just needed River. 

  
She would _always_ need River Song.

  
The Doctor lay down on their bed, blue sheets crinkling as her legs shifted restlessly forever ready to run. She never liked sitting still but that was all that was left to do right now and with her wife beside her, it wasn't so bad. 

  
"You have been quiet for a whole two minutes, what's wrong?"

  
She looked up at the face that had stood at the forefront of her mind for the past millennia. A halo of perfect golden curls and an infinite heaviness in her eyes that the Doctor knew she was responsible for.

  
"Doctor?"

  
"Come with me." 

  
She jumped up, putting her coat and boots back on before fleeing the room in a haste and running to the console.

  
The sounds of the TARDIS landing rang out, the Doctor slowly removed her hands and made her way to the door. She flung both of the doors open allowing an orange light to flood the interior and cascade over River's white robes. Steadily, they both stepped out of the TARDIS hand in hand, their wedding rings illuminated under the harsh rays.

  
The Doctor watched as River's eyes took in the sight before her. 

  
Fire, smoke and the corpse of a citadel.

  
"It's not..."

  
"Oh, it is. Thought it was about time I took you home to meet the family." 

  
Her eyes burned from the smoke and the tears that dared to escape.

  
The two things the Doctor had destroyed surrounded her. 

  
River Song and Gallifrey.

  
In the end, she was the death of both of them.

  
"Doctor, it's burning still. This wasn't..."

  
"Not my direct doing this time, the Master can take the credit for this particular genocide."

  
"Sweetie-"

  
She released River's hand as she tightened her coat, the warmth of the planet chilling her bones. Taking a step backwards, the Doctor pulled her screwdriver from her pocket and pointed it at the TARDIS. 

  
"Dance with me."

  
The melody of the Singing Towers that had surrounded them for 24 years and still played on the days when being the Doctor was just too much for her, played out across the wreckage.

  
"In the ruins of your planet?"

  
"In the ruins of my planet."

  
River's arms hesitantly encased her neck whilst her own lay with a tight grasp on her hips as she grimly chuckled into her ear,

  
"The world's already ended, so this time, I might as well dance."

  
They swayed to the never-ending tune for what could've been centuries. The Doctor pulled River impossibly closer, pressing her head against her chest before she spoke,

  
"River?"

  
"Yes, sweetie?"

  
"I wish you were here."

  
"Me too, my love."

  
To any person who could've witnessed it, The Doctor had stood alone that day, like she always had been, no River in sight.

She breathed in the ashes of her civilisation whilst she danced to a song no one else could ever witness.

  
_"All anyone will ever tell you is that when the wind stands fair and the night is perfect, when you least expect it but always when you need it the most there is a song."_

**Author's Note:**

> this was genuinely supposed to be happy but that just didn't happen :)
> 
> i will probably have to check through this in the morning because it's late but i wanted to post - it might be majorly confusing :) 
> 
> I rewatched THORS and it never fails to make me sad :(
> 
> check out my multi-chapter space wives fanfic, crying lighting. we are sadly nearing the end!!!
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated and leave any suggestions below!! <3
> 
> @timegirlfriends on tumblr  
> @wckdroot on twitter


End file.
